


Christmas Eve

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Christmas Eve artwork.





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Christmas Eve** \- due 23rd Dec/revealed 24th Dec (Christmas Eve)
> 
> Prompt Details: Anything that involves some at least passing nod to something about Christmas Eve...
> 
> While not technically a 'Two Will Do' day for art, anything that *could* be about Christmas Eve is close enough -- e.g., even if your stockings have been hanging by the chimney with care since the day after US Thanksgiving, the image still triggers thoughts of Christmas Eve, so that counts. With me? :-)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *23* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 24th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/Christmas%20Eve_zpsc81plg8g.png.html)


End file.
